


Burns

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Hurt Eren Yeager, M/M, Petra Ral is a Bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Everyone is enjoying the food Eren had cooked that night, everyone but someone, and this time they went too far to hurt Eren.





	Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Well, at first this was supposed to go up together with "Eren Can Cook?!" but I decided to split them. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I thought it came out weird... 
> 
> I'm sorry about the grammar, my phone and I had a war and I feel like I lost that...
> 
> Enyoj! ❤

Petra glared at the food and wondered what it was what made it so amazing. She looked around and saw that everyone enjoyed the food immensely. She hated it. She had never gotten that reaction from anyone before, and she hated it.

She looked towards Levi and glared at Armin where he was basically in Levi’s lap, talking his ear off. Eren, on the other hand, was on the other side, next to Erwin and equally excited, waving around in eagerness. Erwin didn’t seem to mind and just smiled. she listened to what they had to say and glared.

“This is amazing Eren, maybe you should be the one that cooked for us all the time?” Erwin said with a grin and Eren started blushing and shook his head.

“No, I don’t think many would appreciate it,” Eren said with a frown and thought about Petra and Oluo. Erwin sighed when he saw the frown and patted his head.

“No need to think like that, how about just cooking for us when we are late to have dinner or just any kind of food for that matter?” Erwin asked and weaved his finger into those brown locks of hair.

“If you want to...” he said a bit of hesitation and it was Hanji that answered it for all three of them.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I need more of this food!” They squealed in happiness and Eren laughed when he saw that she had finished eating and he took the plate and rose from his seat and walked to the kitchen to re-fill their bowl.

He came right back out again and many more had asked for more of the food, making him blush and started refilling all of them. Not that it was a problem, he had plenty of food.

When he sat down again next to Erwin he didn’t manage to say anything before someone pushed him so that he basically landed in the bigger man's lap. He blushed and turned around and saw Petra stand there with a glare.

“Can I help you?” Eren asked and glanced at his three leaders that looked at them with irritated eyes. Actually, Erwin, Levi, and Hanji looked at Petra like that.

The three of them sat there, tense over what would happen.

Erwin froze together with Levi and Hanji, none of them could have reacted fast enough to pull Eren away from Petra.

Petra had her bowl of food and had glared all night at Eren and she took the bowl and before anyone could react really, she had dumped everything over Eren.

The Burning hot soup was all over him and he gave up a shriek, not that anyone blamed him. Eren rose from his seat so fast his chair fell to the floor and he glared at Petra with tears in his eyes.

“Miss. Ral?! What the hell are you doing?!” Erwin shouted at her. That pulled Levi, Hanji, and Armin our of their state.

Armin rose and ran over to his friend and helped him get out all of the food that was stuck in his hair and he took the glass of water and poured it over his head. Eren didn’t care, he had already lost all of his pride.

“Eren stand still,” Armin said and took Erwin’s glass of water and poured it over the shoulders of his friend.

“I can’t, it hurts,” Eren sniffled and ran out of the Mess Hall, Armin not far after him.

That’s what spurred Erwin, Levi, and Hanji on.

“Ral?! Why did you do that?!” Levi asked with a growl and stopped up to her and grabbed her shirt. He wanted to hurt her. Petra, on the other hand, looked very satisfied with her self.

“He probably poisoned the food, besides he deserved it! He is always here bothering you three, I just helped you get rid of him, you should be thankful,” she said with what would be a cute smile, but Levi grew even more angry with her and pushed her away.

“Ral, you’re suspended for hurting a fellow soldier, until further notice, you are not to leave the Headquarters unless under supervision,” Levi said and glared hard at her.

Petra grew pale. Suspended?! She had just helped them out and this is her thanks.

“Suspended?! Because of that brat?!” Petra yelled. But all three ignored her and walked out to see where Eren was.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Erwin walked in a fast pace and looked around to see where Eren had gone. He didn’t like that Eren had been in tears when he stormed out of the Mess Hall.

“Erwin, Levi, let’s check the showers, he probably got burnt by the soup,” Hanji said with a worried look and they all nodded and walked towards the showers but they weren’t there and they wondered where he could be.

“Maybe he is in one of our private showers,” Levi said and they walked towards Erwin’s room, the closest.

“I don’t blame him if he is in there,” Erwin said and they shook their heads.

When the opened the door they were met with clothes strewn about on the floor and Armin peaked out from the bathroom. He had a worried look.

“Commander, we apologize, but...,” he didn’t get further because Erwin stopped him. But it was Levi that started talking.

“It’s fine, we don’t blame you for going in here, but how is he?” Levi asked and they stepped towards the bathroom. They all heard Eren cry in there.

Erwin grew angry, Levi was so angry if even angrier, his hand would start bleeding because his nails digging into his skin. Hanji looked worried over the teen.

“It’s really bad, the soup got on his shoulders and thighs, I don’t know how bad his head it, but he says it hurts,” Armin said and stepped back into the room. All three of them walked inside and got to see Eren sit in the big tub filled with cold water and cry. They saw how red and angry his skin look on the shoulders, but since he was sitting down they couldn’t see his thighs. It was Hanji that walked closer. They walked up behind Eren and peeked down and grimace. That was the signal to Erwin and Levi that it was bad.

“Hey cutie, let me see,” they said with a soft comforting voice and Eren sniffled and nodded. Hanji carefully dipped their hands in the cold water and started to feel the area of his thighs, making him flinch.

“I-it hurts Major,” Eren hiccuped and Hanji just nodded and continued.

“I know sweetie, just bare with me for a moment,” they said and Eren fell back against the tub, sniffling and his head fell on Hanjis shoulder, but they ignored it.

“How bad is it?” Erwin asked and came back with a towel and Levi looked on together with Armin with worried eyes.

“It’s bad, if I’m right, I can’t judge it just yet, he needs to get out of the water, he won’t be able to have on his uniform for a few weeks, this burnt him really bad,” Hanji said and stroke Erens hair and he nodded.

Eren placed his hands on the sides of the tub and rose up, very shaky, but both Erwin and Hanji was there to help him.

In the end, Eren ended up in the arms of Erwin and he carried him to the big king size bed that was in the room.

Erwin sat Eren down on the big bed and Hanji was there and looked over the damage, crouching between the teen's legs. The was nothing sexual about the situation, not when Eren was crying and everyone else was worried.

Hanji frowned and rose from their place.

“I need to get some things, it will help with the burn, but it will hurt when applied,” they said and walked out for the room and Erwin took a towel and started carefully dry Erens hair. Armin had crawled up on the bed next to Eren and hugged him.

“I’m sorry Captain, Commander,” Eren said with a sniffle and hiccup. Making them look at him.

“What are you sorry for?” Levi asked and sat down on the other side of him. Erwin was standing there right in front of him drying his hair and Eren sniffled.

“I’m sorry for being such a bother to you,” he whispered and let Armin hug him close. Levi just sighed and took his hand.

“You’re not a bother Eren, no matter what everyone says,” Levi said and Erwin nodded with a smile.

“But I’ve heard her...,” he said with a weak voice and Levi and Erwin grimace. They had a good guess who this 'she' was.

Hanji came back with their bag and started working on Eren. She first applied something in his shoulders and it stung.

“I’m sorry, it will hurt for a while, Erwin, can you bandage his shoulders, the formula needs to be on all the time and not spread around,” Hanji said and Erwin nodded and started to apply the formula on his forehead and some in his hair. They then turned to Levi.

“Can you bandage his head?” They asked and Levi nodded and took the bandage from the bag and started. Hanji moved on to his thighs and started to apply it on the area and Armin helped Eren keep his legs still.

Hanji then took another roll of bandage and started to wrap him up.

Soon they all were done and Eren gave a weak smile towards them.

“That should do it, but not uniform for a few weeks, it’s an order, these need all the time to heal, so you can’t go around in tight clothes for a while now,” Hanji said and Eren nodded. He didn’t think he would even fit in his own clothing. They were all tight fits.

“I don’t know if any of my clothing will fit,” he said with a depressed look, making Armin sigh.

“True, you see Eren only has form-fitting clothes,” Armin said and Erwin frowned together with the others. That would be a problem.

“That is a problem,” Erwin said and walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a shirt, he then walked back over to Eren and carefully helped him put it on and Armin couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

Eren was swimming in the shirt. It covers all the bandages on his thighs and only the tips of his fingers peaked out from the arms, and it rose down on his shoulders. Erwin buttoned up the shirt and smiled.

“There, you can have that one, pants, on the other hand, they will actually be too big though,” he said with a frown and Hanji squealed.

“He can borrow mine!” They said and bolted from the room and a minute later they came back flying into the room with a pair of pants. They were big but perfect for this situation.

Eren carefully pulled them on and stood up on shaky legs, it was Erwin had held him steady so he wouldn’t fall over. But he quickly shook his head.

“It hurts to walk Commander,” he said with tears in his eyes and Erwin frowned.

“I rather not carry you and put more pressure on the burns, so you’re going to have to sleep in here for a while,” Erwin said with a comforting smile and stroke his brown locks. Eren looked up at his Commander with big eyes.

“Here Eren, it’s something for the pain, you need to sleep it off,” Hanji said and held a syringe filled with painkillers. Eren nodded and carefully sat down on the bed again, Armin held his hand and looked at his brother in everything but blood with worried eyes.

“It’s going to be fine,” Hanji said with a smile and gave Eren the painkiller. It was a high dosage and all of them watch how Eren began to fall asleep. Erwin and Levi took a hold of Eren and Hanji and Armin made the bed, when he was tucked in Armin stroke his hair and kissed his cheek.

“I hope he will be better soon,” he said with a sad voice and rose from the bed.

“He will be fine, just let him rest and everything will be fine, not much to do when you got burns like that,” Levi said with a frown and Armin looked at his superiors.

“What are you going to do about Petra?” he said with a glare and Levi sigh and pulled him out of the room.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Erwin and Hanji were left alone in the room and they looked down at the sleeping teen with worried eyes.

“Petra really did a number on him this time,” Hanji said with a frown and Erwin nodded.

“Yes, but this time she will feel the consequences. I will not let her go around and harass Eren any longer,” Erwin said and sat down next to the sleeping teen. He pulled away the covers and carefully pulled off the pants, no need to have them on when he was sleeping.

“Levi has to take care of it, considering that he is her Squad Leader,” Hanji said and Erwin nodded.

“I will return tomorrow to see how he is,” Hanji said and petted Erens head carefully and walked out. They walked right to their bed and decided that this day was finished.

Erwin was left alone with the sleeping Eren and he looked down at the sleeping teen. Eren had actually never slept in here, only in Levi’s room.

Erwin gave up a sigh and rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom and started empty the bath. He grew even angrier when he saw that the water was dusty with blood and dirt. Petra had gone to far this time and he wanted nothing more than just leave her to fend for herself.

He started to get ready for bed and he ruffled his blond hair and wondered how he would deal with a hurt Eren in his room.

He walked outside to the bedroom again with only soft pants, he usually only slept in underwear, but he didn’t want to make Eren uncomfortable if he woke up. He glanced around and saw that Erens uniform was still strewn around his room, but he ignored it. He would pick it up later.

Erwin went over to the bed and laid down under the sheets. He turned to Eren to see if he was comfortable, and he gave up a small smile when he saw no discomfort from the teen so he just put out the light in the room and laid back.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Levi stalked towards his office in anger, with Armin behind him. When they reached the office Levi sat down behind his desk and Armin threw himself down at the chair in front of the desk.

“What are you doing to do? She really went to far this time,” Armin said and Levi nodded.

“She is suspended until further notice,” he said with a sigh.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Levi looked up at Armin who squirmed in the seat.

“Just go to bed brat,” he said and Armin vowed his head.

“I can’t,” he said with a whisper and Levi stared at him.

“Why?”

“I have nightmares sir, and I usually sleep with Eren,” he said with a small voice and Levi sighed. That was a problem. He sighed and just rose from the seat and pulled a surprise Armin out of his chair and towards the door behind him. It leads to his bedroom and Armin started blushing.

“Sir?!” he said and looked around and Levi sighed.

“Just go to bed brat, I will join you in a bit, I have some things to take care of,” Levi said and walked back out. Leaving a blushing Armin behind.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Armin was left standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. But he shook his head, making his blond hair flying around.

He started to undress and glanced around. Eren was right, his room was very neat and tidy. He put all his clothes on a chair and looked around and saw the closet. He walked to it and opened it and started to dig around. He needed something to sleep in and he hoped Levi wouldn’t mind him borrowing a shirt.

He put it on and it was a bit big on him. He giggled and folded up the arms so he could see his own hands. It went down to his thighs and he shrugged.

Armin walked over to the big bed and crawled under the soft sheets and snuggled down in the soft pillow. He sighed and hoped Eren would be alright. He had never seen Eren cry that much, to see his own rock defeated like that hurt immensely.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅•

Levi sighed where he threw himself back down in his chair. He massages his head. This day was the shittiest day so far this week. He knew Petra held a grudge against Eren for some reason he could t figure out. He only heard others talk about it, but to see her do something like that to the cute brat was not okay.

He glared at the papers on his desk. This was going into an incident report. The fact that she on purpose hurt a fellow soldier was something that would stain her record. He didn’t know what to actually do.

She was a good asset to the legion but she was not getting away hurting Eren. So he picked up a pen and started writing the report. It was going to be given to Erwin tomorrow. The fact that she did it in front of the whole late night Legion would be hard to hide it.

He huffed. She deserved it. Hopefully, she would learn from her suspension. But he doubted that.

When he deemed the report detailed enough he put down he pen and leaned back. He glanced towards his bedroom door and wondered how Armin was taking it. After all, what he had seen, those two were joined at the hips, the fact that Armin admitted that he had nightmares, suggested that he really couldn’t sleep alone.

He killed the light in his office and walked into his bedroom and was met with a ball under his sheets. He rolled his eyes and continued to the bathroom and started to peripatetic for bed.

As he brushed his teeth he peaked out of the bathroom and saw his wardrobe was open. He shrugged. Couldn’t blame the kid if he borrowed something, not really ideal sleepwear, the uniform. He should know, after all, he had more than enough times fallen asleep in it.

Levi undressed and put it on a vacant chair in the room and just laid down next to the lump on the bed. He sighed.

It was then he got a surprise. Armin was deeply asleep, but apparently, he knew someone was next to him because seconds later Levi had a snuggling Armin pressed against his side. He just sighed and just closed his eyes. If the kid really had nightmares, then there wasn’t much to do if he wanted to cling to the closest person for comfort, so he just loosely laid his arm around that thing and small body.

•❅──────✧❅✯❅✧──────❅• 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to continue on to another Part of this one? Tell me in a comment if so!


End file.
